


Fallen Angel

by Audiophilia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audiophilia/pseuds/Audiophilia
Summary: A fallen angel, Ripped from heaven by death himself. Will her ninja come to her rescue once more? or will he be just out of reach..non-robotic genji / living reyes





	Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> updated, now with more words.

Angela smiled softly, Her hand gently caressing the scarred face of her husband. "must you be going for so long?" she hummed sadly; her forehead pressing to his. Genji smiled softly and planted a gentle kiss upon her lips "yes. it won't be long, I don't think I can stand to be away from such a beautiful angel for so long." Her hands went up his chest and slowly slinked around his neck, a flush on her cheeks and a soft giggle erupting from her as she heard the compliment. "Genji.. we've been togezher five years. you should know by now I'm no angel." Hearing her words just gave him a smirk; he gently kissed her neck "you're my angel." 

 

___________

 

Angela sighed, It was the day Genji would be leaving for his two-week vacation to visit his family in Hanamura. She loved that he still had a close relationship with his brother after the man tried to kill him and all, but not being able to cuddle every night got very lonely. She felt arms slowly wrap around her from behind, leaving a small smile on her face. Slowly she turned around to look at her husband, his beautiful hazel eyes looking worried, but loving as always.  
"Remember, if anything here is to happen; call me and I will be on the first plane back." he gently caressed her cheek.  
"No No, I von't be asking you to come home. It's been years since zhe last time you saw him." Angela's head rested perfectly on his chest, her arms around his upper back.  
"I am going to miss you, Angel.." a soft sigh escaped him as he kissed the top of her head  
"I think I vill miss you more."  
"I will bring you back chocolates, they're having a lovely chocolate convention and people from all around the world are competing for top chocolatier!"  
"If you zhink you can top my homemade Swizz chocolates, go ahead." She looked up to him with a smirk and he gently kissed her lips  
"no one can out-cook you."


End file.
